harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Gunilla Wiltersen
Gunilla Molly "Gulla" Potter (født Wiltersen) ble født den 11. august i 1981. Hun er det yngste barnet av Arthur og Molly Wiltersen, og er også den eneste jenta. Som sine eldre brødre har også Gulla flammende rødt hår. Gulla har brune øyne, er ganske liten og blir ofte sammenlignet med en jøtuldverg. Selv om hun er liten er hun flink med trylleformler, spesielt med Flaggerbus-våden. Gulla startet på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom 1.september 1992. Allerede i dette året var hun en viktig figur, fordi hun ble besatt av Tom Dredolo Vensters sekstenårige jeg, og ble tvunget til å åpne Mysteriekammeret, utsette mange av sine medstudenter for fare, og også skape fare for seg selv. Etter den hendelsen vokste Gulla opp til å bli en freidig ung jente, ved å for eksempel bli en av medlemmene i Humlesnurrlegionen, være med å kjempe i Mysterieavdelingen, Det første Galtvortslaget og Det andre Galtvortslaget. Hun var dessuten en meget god Rumpeldunksspiller, først i rollen som speider, siden som jager på Griffings rumpeldunklag, og senere som profesjonell spiller på Holyhead Harpyene. I løpet av 2014 giftet hun seg med Harry Potter, og fikk tre barn i sammen med ham; Albus Severus, Jakob Sirius og Lilly Lulla. Etter at hun sluttet som rumpeldunkspiller ble hun senior Rumpeldunk korrespondent for Aftenprofeten. Biografi thumb|Gulla på king cross stasjon Tidligere liv (1981 - 1992) Gulla var den eneste datteren til Arthur og Molly Wiltersen, og vokste opp i Hiet. Rommet hennes var i tredje etasje med utsikt til frukthagen, og veggene var dekorert med bilder av Skumle søstre og Gwenog Hansen. Ettersom brødrene hennes var ivrige rumpeldunkspillere fikk ikke Gulla muligheten til å spille sammen med dem, men da hun ble seks år, brøt hun seg rett og slett inn i bua og lånte brødrenes sopelimer på rundgang. Gulla ble aldri oppdaget, og da hun testet seg som speider på Griffings rumpeldunklag åtte år senere innrømmet Hermine Grang for Frank Wiltersen at Gulla hadde lånt sopelimene deres etter tur. Gulla hadde alltid sett fram til å starte på Galtvort etter at hennes eldre bror Rulle startet der. Den 1.september i 1991 ble hun med moren sin til King's cross station i London for å ta farvel med de eldre brødrene sine. Selv om Gulla var for ung til å komme til Galtvort tagg hun moren om å få dra dit. Etter at hun hadde sagt farvel til brødrene sine fant hun ut at Harry Potter var på toget, noe som resulterte i at hun prøvde å overtale moren til å få gå inn og hilse. Da toget gikk fra plattform 9 og 3/4 begynte hun å gråte, tiltross for brødrene hennes lovte henne å sende en mengde ugler (og et toalettsete fra Fred og Frank) fra Galtvort. Sommeren 1992 da Galtvortekspressen kom til King's Cross stasjon igjen, var Gulla med moren sin for å hente brødrene sine. Etter å ha hilst på dem fikk hun igjen øye på Harry og pekte ham ut for moren. Sommeren 1992 Etter at Gulla hadde sett Harry på King cross stasjon gjorde hun ikke mer hele sommeren enn å snakke om ham. Etter at Harry kom til Hiet etter å ha blitt hentet av Gullas eldre brødre: Ronny, Frank og Fred var hun sjenert da hun fikk se ham. Den aller første gangen de møttes var da Gulla kom ned til frokost og oppdaget at han satt ved frokostbordet. Overassket over å se Harry trakk hun seg raskt tilbake til rommet sitt, og da Harry gikk opp til Ronnys rom stirret hun etter ham. I den første tiden Harry var på besøk hos Wiltersene oppførte hun seg veldig klumsete mot ham, og vær gang hun så ham måtte hun være veldig skikkelig, noe som ikke var lett for henne. Den dagen brevene fra Galtvort kom greide hun å skubbe bort i en grøtbolle med en høy latter, og greide å få albuen sin i en smørboks da Harry kom inn på kjøkkenet og spurte henne om hun hadde fått brev fra Galtvort. Gulla dro til Diagonallmenningen med familien sin for å kjøpe skolesaker, entusiasmen hennes var stor over å endelig få dra til Galtvort ble dempet på grunn av Familien Wiltersens økonomiske situasjon, noe som førte til at hun måtte nøye seg med brukt utstyr, inkludert hennes kutter og bøker. I Snirkel og Blæk ble hun allikevel eier av et helt nytt sett av bøker skrevet av Gyldenprinz Gulmedal. Harry som hadde fått hele settet av Gulmedal og som egentlig hadde råd til å kjøpe sitt eget sett, gav dermed Gulla settet og kjøpte ett selv. På grunn av denne elskverdigheten startet Gulla endelig å snakke med Harry, og forsvarte ham da Draco Malfang prøvde å håne ham. Draco var i sammen med faren sin, Lucifus. Herr Malfang tok friheten til å fornærme Wiltersen familien for å oppholde seg i sammen med Grumser og i hans øyne: for å være en skam for hekserisamfunnet. I løpet av møtet puttet han Tom Vensters dagbok i hennes brukte kopi av En begynners guide til Transfigurasjon. Student ved Galtvort Første klasse left|thumb|250px|Gulla i Mysteriekammeret. Gulla startet på Galtvort 1.september. 1992, og ble sortert i huset Griffing. Etter hvert fant hun Tom Vensters dagbok gjemt i resten av sakene hennes og begynte å skrive i den. Og forferdelsen var ikke mindre da dagboka skrev tilbake, noe som førte til at hun startet å utforske minnet til Tom Venster, ved å skrive om hvordan hennes brødre ertet henne, om hvordan hun kom til skolen med brukte kutter og bøker og at hun tenkte at Harry aldri kom til å like henne. Hun gav omtrent hele seg til dagboken, og fortalte dagboken alt om Harry's historie. En gang hadde hun til og med gått ned til Gygrids hytte fordi hun håpet å treffe Harry der. Hun fortsatte å skrive i dagboka, og fortalte sine dypeste engstelser og hemmeligheter. På grunn av hennes avhengighet til dagboken ble forsterket, begynte minnet til Tom Venster å overføre en liten bit av sin egen sjel over i henne, og begynte sakte og sikkert å besette henne og få henne til å gjøre de skrekkeligste ting. I begynnelsen av oktober måned begynte signalene om Gullas besettelse å tre frem på henne. Hun ble ufokusert, men flommen av kulde som spredte seg over borgen gjorde at folk ikke lenger brydde seg med slikt. I tiden rundt den 31. oktober hadde Venster fått fullstendig kontroll over Gulla, og brukte henne til å gjenåpne Mysteriekammeret, slippe ut basilisken som herket der og bruke den til å forsteine Fru Hansen, katten til Argus Nask. Gulla opptredde som oppskaket over angrepet på Fru Hansen, og brødrene hennes forstod at det var slik fordi hun var en katteelsker. Ytterlige to ganger åpnet Gulla kammeret og slapp ut basilisken, ofrene den gangen var Frodrik Fromm og Julius Finkenfjær. Den gangen ble hun enda mer oppskaket, og brødrene hennes tenkte at det var fordi hun satt ved siden av Frodrik i Trylleformler timene, og var redd for at dersom Ronny kom i trøbbel ville han muligens bli utvist. Fred og Frank ble enige om å prøve å få henne til å bli glad, men det de hadde planlagt: å hoppe frem fra en statue som var dekt av belegg og byller. Gulla fortsatte å betro seg til dagboka, selv om hun imidlertid hadde en følelse av at hun holdt på å bli gal. Ofte våknet hun opp full av hønsefjær, uten å huske hvor hun hadde vært på Halloween eller når Frodrik ble angrepet. Hun begynte å forstå at hun angrep alle. Akkurat som brødrene sine bestemte Gulla seg for å være på Galtvort i stedetfor å bli med foreldrene for å besøke Rulle i Egypt. Hun begynte å forstå at det var noe ved dagboken som gjorde henne slik, og bestemte seg dermed for å spyle den ned i ett av toalettene på Doen til Stønne-Stina mange uker etter jul. Senere fant Harry den. Fordi hun ble frigjort fra dagboken fikk hun mulighet til å handle som seg selv igjen og på Valentinsdagen i 1993 sendte hun Harry et syngende valentinskort. På grunn av leveringen ble Harrys sekk ødelagt og inneholdet falt ned på bakken. Til Gullas store forferdelse så hun at Harry hadde Venster's dagbok. Om ikke det var nok erklærte Draco Malfang for en stor forsamling at hun hadde sendt en valentinhilsen til ham. På grunn av sin redsel over at Harry kunne finne ut om hemmelighetene hennes og at hun også var ansvarlig for angrepene, bestemte hun seg for å vente til guttenes sovesal var tom, før hun gikk opp og ransaket Harrys ting på leting etter dagboka. Etter at hun igjen hadde dagboka med seg, ble hun igjen besatt av Tom Venster og åpnet Mysteriekammeret igjen, den gangen ble to stykker forsteinet: Hermine Grang og Pernille Klarvang. En gang prøvde Gulla og fortelle Ronny og Harry hva som egentlig skjedde, men hun klarte ikke å få ordene ut, og ble avbrutt av Perry. Minnet etter Tom Venster var rasende, fordi han hadde planlagt å få Harry til å komme i egen person. Ettersom Venster skjønte at Harry ganske sikkert ville komme ned til kammeret for å redde Gulla, fikk han Gulla til å skrive noen farvelord på veggen, og deretter gå inn i Mysteriekammeret for å dø. Ettersom Gulla hadde gitt så mye av seg selv til dagboken var hun ikke i stand til å kjempe i mot besettelsen hans, den aller siste tingen hun husker fra Mysteriekammeret var at hun så Tom Venster komme ut av dagboken. Tom Vensters minne hadde planer om at dersom Gulla døde ville det gjøre slik at Tom Venster ble sterkere. Ettersom Tom ble sterkere begynte Gullas livskraft å tappe seg ut, helt til hun var helt bevisstløs. Da Gulla våknet igjen fant hun ut at det var Harry som hadde reddet henne, og samtidig ødelagt Tom Vensters dagbok ved å ødelegge den med en basilisktann. Etter at det ble avslørt for henne hva Harry hadde gjort ble hun både engstelig og redd, og var dessuten sikker på at hun kom til å bli utvist fra skolen. Etter at hun sammen med Ronny, Harry og Gulmedal fløy opp til overgrunnen igjen med Føniksen Vulcan, møtte hun foreldrene sine på Humlesnurr's kontor. På grunn av hennes skrekk ville ikke Humlesnurr bebreide henne for noe ved å si at visere og eldre trollmenn hadde blitt narret av Fyrst Voldemort, og sendte henne til Sykestua for å få igjen forstanden og ved å gi henne et krus med kakao. Etter besøket på sykestua hadde endelig Gulla fått tilbake full livskraft, og var avslappet og glad resten av sommerterminet. På slutten av skoleåret dro hun i følge med brødrene hennes: Ronny, Fred, Frank og Perry, og Harry og Hermine til King cross stasjon. Turen tilbrakte hun ved å spille svartespreng sammen med de andre. Andre klasse Sommeren i 1993 dro Gulla i sammen med familien sin på ferie til Egypt, for å besøke Kalle. Grunnen til at de fikk reise var at Herr Wiltersen hadde vunnet en pengepremie på 700 galleoner i Aftenprofetens årlige galleontrekning. Hun besøkte flere forskjellige gravkamre, men hennes mor ville ikke gi henne adgang til det siste pga. mumier. Dagen før Gulla startet sitt andre år på Galtvort tilbringte hun i Den lekke heksekjel i sammen med familien sin, og nok en gang møtte hun Harry. Dagen etter da Gulla og brødrene hennes var på plattform 9 og 3/4 møtte Gulla og Harrys blikk, en av grunnene til det var at delte en latterbølge da de oppdaget hvordan Perry oppførte seg mot Pernille Klarvang. På Galtvorts ekspressen var Gulla avskilt fra brødrene hennes, men da toget stoppet på grunn av desperanter fant hun veien til den kupèen hvor Harry, Ronny, Hermine og Professor Lupus satt. Da desperantene kom var Gulla en av dem det gikk verst utover pga. hennes besettelse av Tom Vensters dagbok året før. Hun ble veldig blek, hulket og måtte få trøst av Hermine. Senere på året, etter at Harry hadde falt av sopelimen sin under en Rumpeldunkkamp, besøkte Gulla ham på Sykestua. For at Harry skulle føle seg litt bedre hadde hun laget et kort med ønske om god bedring som sang skingrende hver gang det ble åpnet. Sommeren 1994 og verdensmesterskapet i Rumpeldunk right|thumb|300px|(F.V)[[Hermine Grang|Hermine, Harry, Gulla, Ronny, Fred og Frank. ]] Mestparten av sommeren tilbrang Gulla i sammen med Hermine, som var på besøk i Hiet før og etter Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk. Fordi de delte Gullas rom, og siden også telt under Verdensmesterskapet i Rumpeldunk vokste vennskapet deres raskt. Gulla bevisstgjorde sin interesse for Harry til Hermine, og Hermine sa at hun måtte slappe mer av når Harry var tilstede og ba henne vise ham hva hun virkelig var i stedetfor å nesten ikke å snakke mens de var i samme rom. Hermine ba Gulla dessuten om å begynne med å gå ut med andre gutter. Selvom hun enda var sjenert på grunn av Harry hørte hun på det Hermine hadde rådet henne til og slappet av og tilbringte mye tid sammen med Hermine, Harry og Ronny. Hun reiste til Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk med flertallet av familien, og ble redd da dødseterne kom til teltplassen etter at Irland hadde vunnet. Tredje klasse Da det ble avholdt juleball i forbindelse med Tretrollmannsturneringen i 1994 ble Gulla bedt med av Nilus Langballe. Hun sa ja, for tredjeklassinger fikk ikke lov til å være med med mindre de ble bedt med av en eldre elev. Etter at Fleur Delacour hadde ignorert hennes bror, Ronny etter han hadde spurt om å gå på ball med Fleur trøstet hun ham. Hun ble ganske lei seg da hun fikk høre at Harry hadde spurt Cho Chang om å bli med på ball. På juleballet møtte hun Mikkel Kroken, og de to ble senere sammen. Sommeren 1995 Gulla dro i likhet med de andre i familien til Grimmoldsplass 12 på begynnelsen av sommerferien, hun hjalp til med å rengjøre huset der. Hun fikk vite sannheten om Sirius Svaart og ble kjent med Nymfadora Dult, som på mange måter ble som en storesøster for henne og Hermine. Gulla var svært glad for å se Harry da han dukket opp midt i sommerferien, og var ikke lengre sjenert i hans nærvær. Da Sirius Svaart sa at Harry fikk komme å høre om Voldemort, fikk alle de andre være med bortsett fra Gulla ettersom at hun var for ung. Hun ble meget irritert på moren sin, men var nødt til å gå opp på rommet. Likevel fikk hun høre det meste som var sagt fordi hun holdt seg våken helt til Hermine kom. Hermine fortalte henne alt sammen. Fjerde klasse Som flere andre, var også Gulla sterkt i mot Venke Dolorosa Ufferts regime ved Galtvort. Da hun fikk beskjed om at Harry skulle starte opp en forsvarsgruppe for å lære dem ulike formler, møtte hun opp på det første møtet på Galthodet i sammen med Mikkel Kroken. Det var Gulla som fant på gruppens navn: Humlesnurrlegionen. Etter at Harry ble utestengt fra Griffings rumpeldunklag tok Gulla over hans stilling. Ved juletider snudde imidlertidig lykken da hennes far ble angrepet av Voldemorts slange Nagini i Magidepartementet. Dermed dro hun til Grimmoldsplass 12 i sammen med brødrene sine og Harry. Da Gulla fikk se at alt var i orden med faren ble hun glad og gav ham en klem. Gulla dro tilbake til Galtvort, men retunerte til Grimmoldsplass ved juletider, og besøkte i sammen med de andre faren igjen. Under tiden på St.Mungos ble hun i sammen med Harry, Ronny og Hermine vitne til sannheten om foreldrene til Nilus Langballe, at de hadde blitt torturert til galskap av Dødsetere under Den andre trollmannskrigen. Da Gulla returnerte til Galtvort etter ferien spilte hun sin første kamp som speider på Griffinglaget mot Håsblås laget. Gulla fanget gullsnoppen, men til tross for dette så tapte Griffing kampen. Etterhvert som tiden gikk ble forholdet mellom Gulla og Harry stadig nærmere, og rundt påsketider innrømte han overfor henne at han måtte snakke med Sirius Svaart. Gulla gikk til Fred og Frank og ba de om å finne på en avledningmanør. Senere utpå våren spilte Gulla sin andre rumpeldunkkamp mot Ravnklo laget, hun klarte å ta Gullsnoppen før Cho Chang og sikret dermed Griffing laget seirer i huscupen. Kort tid etter kampen ble det slutt mellom henne og Mikkel, fordi sistnevnte ble sur da Ravnklo tapte. Etter at Harry hadde hatt et syn om at Sirius ble torturert i Mysterieavdelingen, gav han beskjed om dette til Ronny og Hermine som bad ham sjekke med Grimmoldsplass 12 for sikkerhets skyld. Ronny tilbød seg å legge ut et falsk spor om at Gnav var på ferde et stykke unna i borgen. Gulla og Lulla Lunekjær tilbød seg å være vakter i korridoren, og advare alle som kom mot korridoren om at det var Strupegass der. Men dette hjalp ikke stort, Venke Dolorosa Uffert visste nemlig hvor Gnav virkelig befant seg, og fikk Inkvisitorialtroppen med seg til å få tak i samtlige. Også Nilus Langballe ble tatt, fordi han prøvde å hjelpe. I likhet med Nilus og Lulla insisterte Gulla på å bli med Harry, Ronny og Hermine for å kikke etter Sirius i London. For å komme seg dit måtte de bruke dystraler. De brukte gjesteinngangen til Magidepartementet for å komme seg til Mysterieavdelingen. Da de ankom rommet med profetiene var det ingen tegn til Sirius. Etter at Harry hadde rørt en profeti hvor hans navn stod, ble de seks omringet av Dødsetere, og Gulla ble utsatt for Martyriusforbannelsen fra Bellatrix DeMons. Grunnen til at Bellatrix brukte forbannelsen på henne var for å prøve og få Harry til å gi i fra seg profetien. Gulla brukte i likhet med de andre Eksplosio for å komme seg vekk fra dødseterne. Etter dette ble Gulla, Lulla og Ronny skilt fra de tre andre og ble jaget rundt i flere forskjellige rom. Da de kom til Rommet med solsystemet, fikk en av dødseterne tak i Gulla og brakk ankelen hennes. Det førte til at Lulla brukte eksplosio-formelen mot Pluto slik at dødseteren fikk planeten i ansiktet. Etter det hjalp Lulla henne i sikkerhet, men ettersom Gulla var i sjokk, var hun ikke med i resten av kampen. Ikke så lenge etterpå ble profetien knust slik at dødseterne ikke skulle få tak i den, så kom flere medlemmer av Føniksordenen også til stede. Da Gulla kom tilbake til Galtvort, ble hun sendt direkte til Sykestua for å få fikset ankelen sin. På toget hjem fra Galtvort fortalte Gulla at hun hadde slått opp med Mikkel Kroken, som hadde blitt sur da Griffing laget slo Ravnklo laget i Rumpeldunk. Da sa Ronny at hun burde velge bedre neste gang. Gulla ble etterhvert kjæreste med Tommy Ding, noe som irriterte Ronny. Hun trøstet også Harry som hadde mistet Gudfaren Sirius Svaart III da han ble drept av Bellatrix DeMons. Femte klasse Sommerferien i 1996 tilbringte Gulla hjemme i Hiet i sammen med Harry, Ronny og Hermine. Store deler av ferien brukte hun på å irritere seg over Rulles nye kjæreste, Fleur Delacour. Videre brukte hun mye tid på å spille rumpeldunk med de andre, ettersom hun ønsket å bli valgt som Jager til Griffing laget i rumpeldunk. Da Wiltersene senere besøkte Fred og Franks morrobutikk Wiltersens wærste i Diagonallmenningen kjøpte hun miniblæren Arnold, hennes første kjæledyr. På Galtvortekspressen møtte Gulla Tommy Ding, men møtet ble forstyrret fordi Sakarias Smutt lurte på hvordan det hadde vært å kjempe i Mysterieavdelingen. Tilslutt ble hun så irritert på Sakarias at hun brukte en Flaggerbus-våde på ham, dette ble lagt merke til av Horatsion E.F Snilehorn som inviterte henne til lunsj i kupeèen hans, han hadde allerede invitert endel andre studenter. Gulla var i blant dem som deltok på uttaksprøven til Griffing laget, hun utmerket seg veldig som jager og fikk dermed komme inn på laget. Etter treningen ble Gulla oppdaget mens hun kysset Tommy av Ronny og Harry, og Ronny ba henne om å ikke kysse i all offentlighet. Dette førte til en diskusjon mellom henne og Ronny, for hun argumenterte for at han bare mente at det var galt, ettersom han aldri hadde kysset noen selv. Under sin første rumpeldunkkamp mot Smygard scoret Gulla mange mål for å hjelpe laget med å vinne. Etter kampen krasjet hun inn i kommentatorboksen (med undskyldingen "Beklager, Professor, glemte å bremse..." til Professor McSnurp) med vilje på grunn av Sakarias Smutts hånlige kommentarer mot Griffing laget. Da Gulla fant ut at broren, Ronny startet å gå ut med Lavendel Bruun, og kysset henne i offentlighet så hun på ham som en "skitten hykler". Ved juletider dro Gulla hjem til Hiet hvor hun feiret julen med familien sin. Senere da hun returnerte til Galtvort var det tydelig at forholdet hennes til Tommy Ding hadde bristet ganske mye. Etter at Ronny havnet på Sykestua fordi han var blitt forgiftet besøkte Gulla ham der, og de to sluttet fred med hverandre. Gulla deltok også under kampen mot Håsblås, i og med at Ronny var for svak til å spille måtte Harry sette inn en reserve, reserven ble Colon Mcmerk. Dessverre skulle det vise seg at Mcmerk gjorde alt som stod i sin makt til å bestemme over laget, og da Harry sa at det var ham som var kaptein og ikke Colon, slo Colon en klabb mot Harry. Det førte til at Harry havnet på Sykestua. Etter at Harry ble truffet av klabben, lo Tommy av det, noe som førte til at forholdet de to i mellom bristet enda mer. I april slo Gulla opp med Tommy etter at hun trodde at det var ham som dyttet henne igjennom Portretthullet inn til Griffings oppholdsrom (noe som i virkeligheten var Harry på vei ut av portretthullet i ført Usynlighetskappen og under påvirkning av Felixir). Etter dette begynte Gulla å henge endel mer med Harry og Ronny (mye pga. rumpeldunktrening). Da Harry brukte Sectumsemper på Draco Malfang og fikk arrest for det noe som resulterte i at han ikke fikk spilt den siste rumpeldunkkampen det året holdt hun med ham i å utsette Draco for den. Ettersom Harry måtte ha arrest, tok Gulla rollen som speider i den siste kampen mot Ravnklo. Griffing vant kampen, noe som førte til at de også var vinnere av huscupen. Under feiringen etter kampen kysset Harry Gulla for første gang, Gulla hadde alltid likt Harry og var skikkelig glad for at han endelig gjengjeldte hennes følelser. Etter det startet Gulla og Harry å date hverandre, men det ble etterhvert vanskelig å få til pga. Harrys arrester og Gullas U.G.L.Er. I juni slapp Draco Malfang inn flere Dødsetere på Galtvort mens Harry og Humlesnurr lette etter en av Voldemorts Malacruxer. Ettersom Harry hadde hatt en mistanke til at Draco kanskje var en dødseter, hadde han gitt beskjed til Ronny og Hermine om å passe på, før han dro fra skolen gav ham dem derfor resten av Felixiren. Ronny og Hermine gav også Gulla og Nilus litt av eliksiren, slik at de kunne ha hell med seg dersom de trengte det. I likhet med Ronny og Nilus stod Gulla vakt på utsiden av Nødvendeligrommet ettersom Harry mistenkte at Draco ville ta dødseterne ut den veien. Gulla deltok på Albus Humlesnurrs begravelse, og like etterpå slo Harry opp med henne fordi han fryktet at Voldemort visste at Harry var forelsket i Gulla. Hun visste om risikoen det innebar å være kjæreste med Harry, og aksepterte valget hans. Sjette klasse Fordi Albus Humlesnurr var død, og Harrys beskyttelse som mindreårig snart var i ferd med å ta slutt, besluttet Føniksordenen å flytte Harry til et sikkert sted. Dette sikre stedet var Hiet, men for at de gikk ut ifra at dødseterne kunne komme til å følge etter, gikk turen innom huset til Theodor og Andromeda Dult først. De fleste i Gullas nærmeste familie var ute på oppdraget som gikk ut på å frakte Harry i sikkerhet, men Gulla var hjemme i Hiet sammen med moren. Etterhvert som flere flyttnøkler kom til Hiet uten passasjerere, begynte Gulla å frykte at noe alvorlig var på ferde, og ble bare delvis lettet over at Harry Potter hadde kommet seg i sikkerhet. Da Gulla fikk øye på at broren Frank hadde mistet det ene øret sitt, ble hun fra seg av bekymring og hjalp moren med å pleie ham. Etterhvert som resten av familien kom til Hiet, ble hun beroliget, men ble lei seg over at Alastor Bister og Harrys ugle Hedvig var død. I løpet av de neste dagene, hadde Gulla lite kontakt med Harry pågrunn av at de hadde slått opp. Da de var i ferd med å dekke bordet til middag, avslørte Harry at han, Hermine og Ronny skulle dra avgårde på et oppdrag som ville resultere i at Voldemort ble bekjempet en gang for alle. På Harrys syttenårs dag, fortalte Gulla til ham at hun ikke visste hva hun skulle gi ham, fordi det måtte være så lite at det var lett for ham å ha det med seg. Istedenfor kysset hun ham som hun aldri hadde gjor før i ønske om at han skulle ha noe å huske henne for. Etterhvert ble de to avbrutt av uvennlig Ronny som hadde Hermine på "slep". Da Rulle giftet seg med Fleur Delacour den 1. august i 1997, var Gulla brudepike sammen med Gabrielle Delacour. Gulla hadde på seg et gyldent plagg, før bryllupet kom ordentlig i gang, fikk Gulla en bemerkning fra tante Murre om at antrekket til Gulla var alt for kort. Men Gulla ville ikke svare grandtanten sin, og snudde seg heller mot Harry og vinket til ham. Gulla danset blant annet med Lulla Lunekjær og Laffen Styx under velkomstdansen. Harry som for anledningen var forkledd som en Wiltersenbarnas fetter Basse, innledet en samtale med Viktor Krumm fordi Krumm hadde påpekt at Gulla var svært vakker, Harry ljugde til Krumm og sa at Gulla hadde en stor sjalu kjæreste. Etter en stund kom Nestor Bindebolts skytsverge og kunngjorde at Magidepartementet hadde falt, at Rufus Grimst var død og at dødseterne var på vei. Da dødseterne kom, fikk Harry, Hermine og Ronny eksivert i trygghet. Resten av Familien Wiltersen ble ved Hiet og fikk spørsmål fra dødseterne om hvor Harry Potter befant seg, ingen av Wiltersene kom til skade i denne utspørringen. Fordi Magidepartementet hadde falt, ble det også endringer ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, disse endringene innebar at Gompefødte ble nektet adgang til skolen, dødseterne Alekto og Argel Misfall ble innsatt som professorer i henholdsvis Gompologi og Svartekunster og Severus Slur fikk stillingen som rektor. Så snart Gulla var tilbake ved Galtvort, gjenopprettet hun Humlesnurrlegionen sammen med Nilus Langballe og Lulla Lunekjær slik at de kunne kjempe mot det nye regimet ved skolen. Trioen var svært åpenlyse i sine handlinger, og stod blant annet opp om nettene og sprayet ned vegger med budskapet: "''Humlesnurrlegionen er fortsatt i drift!". ''På et tidspunkt forsøkte trioen å stjele Sverdet til Gudrik Griffing fra Slurs kontor, men Slur oppdaget dem og sendte dem til arrest i Den forbudte skogen sammen med Rubeus Gygrid, videre ble de nektet å dra til Galtvang. Da Lulla ble kidnappet av dødsetere ved juletider i 1997, måtte Gulla og Nilus lede HL alene. I påskeferien, ble Familien Wiltersen tvunget til å gjemme seg hos Tante Murre etter at det ble klart for dødseterne at Ronny slett ikke var dødsyk, men oppholdt seg sammen med Hermine og Harry. Slaget om Galtvort thumb|left|230px Da Harry Potter, Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang ankom Galtvort i håp om å finne en malacrux der, møtte de Nilus Langballe og flere fra Humlesnurrlegionen i Nødvendeligrommet. Siden Nilus hadde fått beskjed fra Gulla om at han skulle gi beskjed så snart Harry kom, benyttet Nilus seg av den gamle kommunikasjonsgalleonen som tidligere hadde vært brukt av Humlesnurrlegionen til å gi beskjed om at Harry var ankommet. Gulla ankom Nødvendeligrommet sammen med brødrene sine, Laffen Styx og Cho Chang. Etterhvert som tiden gikk, ankom stadig flere fra Humlesnurrlegionen, itillegg til dem kom det også medlemmer av Føniksordenen. Ettersom Gulla var mindreårig, nektet Herr og Fru Wiltersen henne å delta i slaget. Gulla ble svært irritert på foreldrene sine, og prøvde å diskutere mot dem fordi hun ikke ønsket å forlate borgen mens hun visste at resten av familien kjempet. Remus Lupus kom med et forslag til Gullas foreldre om at hun kunne bli i Nødvendeligrommet sålenge hun selv ikke gikk med i kampen. Tiltross for at Gulla ikke likte forslaget, aksepterte hun det motvillig. I løpet av kampen trengte Harry at Nødvendeligrommet skiftet form fordi han behøvde å lete etter Rasla Ravnklos diadem. Pågrunn av oppgaven Harry skulle utføre, måtte han be Gulla om å forlate rommet og lovte at hun kunne gå inn i rommet igjen så snart han hadde fullført oppdraget sitt. Etter at Gulla var ute av Nødvendeligrommet, ble hun med å kjempe i slaget. Etter den innledende kampen, beordret Fyrst Voldemort Harry om å overgi seg for å unngå at flere uskyldige døde. I slaget hadde Gullas bror, Fred blitt drept, og hun ble trøstet av Hermine Grang. Da Harry (under usynlighetskappen) var på vei for å møte Voldemort i Den forbudte skogen, passerte han Gulla som tok hånd om en skadet jente. Harry var fast bestemt på at Gulla hadde merket at Harry var i nærheten tiltross for at de to ikke kommuniserte med hverandre. Da den tilsynelatende livløse kroppen til Harry ble brakt til Galtvort parken og vist av Voldemort, startet Gulla å gråte fordi hun ikke kunne fatte det som hadde skjedd. Den antatte døden, førte til at Nilus Langballe tok opp Gudrik Griffings sverd og halshugde Nagini. Da kampen ble gjenopptatt, kjempet Gulla side om side med Lulla og Hermine mot Bellatrix DeMons. Kort tid etter at en Mordforbannelse hadde unngått å treffe Gulla, overtok Molly Wiltersen kampen mot Bellatrix og drepte henne. Gulla ble senere vitne til at Harry ødela Voldemort for godt. Senere liv Etter at Den andre trollmannskrigen var over, fant Gulla og Harry igjen kjærligheten. Gulla ble på et tidspunkt profesjonell rumpeldunkspiller for Holyhead Harpyene, en posisjon hun hadde i flere år. Etterhvert giftet Gulla seg med Harry og de to fikk tre barn sammen: Jakob Sirius, Albus Severus og Lilly lulla. Gulla ble etterhvert også senior korresponent for Aftenprofeten. thumb|Gulla Wiltersen som voksen. Opptredener *Harry Potter og De vises stein (første opptreden) *Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (video spill) *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (film) *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (film) *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (video spill) *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del I *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del II *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene (video spill) del II *Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse *Lego Harry Potter: År 1-4 *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Harry Potter legosett *Lego Harry Potter: År 5-7 *Pottermore en:Ginny Weasley de:Ginevra Molly Weasley es:Ginny Weasley fi:Ginevra Weasley fr:Ginny Weasley nl:Ginny Wemel pl:Ginny Weasley ru:Джинни Уизли da:Ginny Weasley sv:Ginny Weasley Kategori: 19 år etter Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Kategori:Hekser Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Speidere Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Rumpeldunkspillere Kategori:Fødsler 1981 Kategori:Sortert i 1992 Kategori:Nilus Langballes romantiske forhold Kategori:Artikler som er relaterte til Malacruxer Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Deltakere i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen Kategori:Deltakere i slaget ved Astronomitårnet Kategori:Blod forrædere Kategori:Engelske individer Kategori:Jagere Kategori:Ansatte i Aftenprofeten Kategori:Tommy Dings romantiske forhold Kategori:Kvinner Kategori:Beundrere av Gyldeprinz Gulmedal Kategori:Harry Potters romantiske forhold Kategori:Journalister Kategori:Gifte individer Kategori:Mikkel Krokens romantiske forhold Kategori:Familien Potter Kategori:Familien Prunk Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Snileklubben Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Potter